Forbidden Love
by SayaLee
Summary: Aiden and Saya are getting closer and closer, Saya tells everything to Aiden. She belives that she knows everything about Aiden, or does she? Join Saya in "Forbidden Love"
1. The Dream

_**This is my first publish on fanfiction so I really hope you'll like it and tell me what you think! :) **_

* * *

_**The Dream**_

I listen to the wind whispering to me as I stand in the middle of a dark forest. I heard nothing but the wind, the russle of trees, and hopefully small animals, also, a babbeling brook off in the distance. I listen to the calming and relaxing sounds of the forest. I listened to the sounds as I slowly became out-of-touch. Right before I lost all self-conciousness, I heard a crack as if a branch where breaking. I looked around scared and not remembering how I got here.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice shaking which was strange because I was never a fearful person.

I looked around again hoping to find one of my friends trying to scare me. Suddenly, I heard a low hiss. From the corner of my eye I see a shadow move. I turned around and took off. I ran a few seconds and looked back. Bad idea. WHAM! I ran into something hard, but warm. I looked up and saw the most gourgous man I have ever seen. He looked as if he had lost his balance, he straightend up and thats when his features shocked me the most.

He was tall with a mixture of blonde and brown hair. His hair was long but not the type that wanna-be rock stars have. It was cut right at his chin, it flowed slightly over one eye and was cut just the right way to make it look good. He was wearing jeans that were black and a light blue button up shirt that was untucked. His lips were full and the regular lip color and they were curved into a smile. His eyes were closed but appeared to be almond shape. He looked to be about 16 or 17. He was absolutely, no questions asked, the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, in my entire life.

My eyes looked away from his striking fetures and I saw his hand stretched out to me. I took his hand without even hearing him ask me if I was okay. He pulled me to my feet and then he opened his eyes.

Scared and shocked they were red! My eyes were wide, he must have saw that. I heard him chuckle then he flashed his brilliantly white teeth. I gasped. Fangs! He, the most **gorgeous **man I have ever seen, had _**fangs**_**? **

"Sorry, you just smelled so good. I just had to see who smelled so tempting." He smiled wide and showed his fangs again scaring me even more.

I screamed and tried to turn but, he grabbed me around my arms his wrists locked behind my back. I was trapped.

Slowly he bent his head down to my neck. Before I lost sight of his face I saw something glisten down his cheek. A tear?

"I am very sorry." He said in a pained voice.

Suddenly, an agonizing pain rippled through my body. It felt as if my muscles were replaced with razors and they were tearing up my insides. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Saya! Saya wake up!" My eyes shot open to see the concerned face of my beloved mother. I realized that it was a dream.

"Saya, dont worry it was just a dream. It must have been a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it? If you don't its okay." She asked, beggining to babble.

"No, no thanks mom. I'm okay don't worry. I'm not 9 years old anymore, I'm 15 almost 16. I'll be fine I promise." I told here reassuringly. Me and my mom had always had a excellent relatationship.

"Okay, but if you need to talk I'm right down the hall." She got up, smiled at me, and left.

I layed down and closed my eyes even though I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I had too much on my mind. I looked at my clock 4:17 a.m. Tonight was definatley a suckish night. And I was sure that this was one of many, because I just couldn't get his face out of my head.


	2. School

_**School**_

It was the first day of tenth grade, Lovely. I had enjoyed the summer, well most of it. I had went to Florida for half of the summer, hung out with friends at the mall, had sleep overs... lots of sleep overs, swam, and did whatever. My parents were on a business trip most of the summer so I was alone in our four story house.

My parents are what you call "rich". I mean sure they had good income, but we also didn't spin left and right. Also, I could do alot of things but, I couldn't do _everything. _What I can do is have parties in our 30 acre backyard, have horseback lessons sometimes, swim in our lap pool, and alot of other things. What i'm not allowed to do is be past curfew, blare music at midnight, no wild parties, and someother rules and laws.

What I didn't like and scared the crap out of me was my dream. The image flashed through my head. I shivered. I had no idea how I had that dream. I have never ever seen that man. I still had no idea where that was, if it even existed. I saw his face in my mind again, I shivered again.

I tryed to push the dream away for the day at least. I put my things in my locker and got out the things I needed. I got out the list of all my classes. I looked over it. I shut my locker and went back to studying my list while walking to my first class.

"Okay, period one. Ummm lets see," I whispered to myself, "I have Ms. Kalani for math." Okay, good I have my best subject first. I was still looking at my list and walking to my class when I bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh i'm so sorr.." I cut short and gasped. It was him, the guy from my dream.

"I'm am really sorry" he said picking up my things for me.

"Oh, uh yeah me too." I said feeling stupid.

"Oh let me introduce myself, my name is Aiden Loveless. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Saya Kanoichi. Nice to meet you too."

We shook hands. Ok it wasn't as I suspected. His hand was soft and warm, not cold and hard.

"So where are you heading Miss Saya?" Aiden said handing me my things.

"Umm, math. You?" I said, still creeped out about how much he looked like the guy from my dream.

"I am going to math as well, would you care to walk with me. I'm new and I don't want to get lost."

"Sure and you already are lost. Math is that way," pointing in the oppisite way he was heading.

"Well i'm glad I ran into you. Well not the bumping into eachother part."

"Haha, yeah but we should get going or we are going to be late."

"Okay lets go."

We got there just in time. The bell rang and we took our seats. We ended up siting next to eachother. Ms. Kalani took attendance and gave us our assignment. It was fairly easy. So about an hour later math was over. We didn't have homework unless we didn't finish our assignment.

"Hey Saya, wait up." I heard someone say. I turned around to see my new friend Aiden hurrying my way.

"Hey Aiden, where's the fire?" I said scarcasticly.

"Haha, I don't think there is one," he paused looking around really fast as if there was a fire, before looking back at me," I was wondering what your next class is."

"Uh hang on," I got out my class list and found my second period class" it's science with Mrs. Mongolia."

"Me too, can I see your list?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked handing him my list.

"To see what other classes we have together" he answered me.

He looked at my list then to his list a few times.

"We have all the same classes," he said happly.

I smiled at him. Wow, ironic, huh?

"Hey Saya, if we can choose who we have as lab partners, do you want to be my lab partner?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that would be cool." I said as we hurried to our lockers and then to science.


	3. Betrayed

_**Betrayed**_

Alright, so school was okay. I have been in school for about a month and its well, school. Yeah we have some really hard homework but, thats just apart of school, its apart of the package. Its really cool how me and Aiden have the same classes. Another thing is Aiden lives near by to me so we work together on homework and hang out all the time.

Me and Aiden have become best friends. We know everything about eachother, or so I thought. I never thought Aiden would keep such a big secret from me. I feel utterly betrayed.

"Hey Aiden! Come here!" I shouted to him down the street. He came running over to my house.

"Hey Saya, what do you want?" he asked.

"Me and my family are having a cook-out, do you want to come?"

"Um, when is it?"

"Saturday, tommorow."

"Sure, I will see if I can go." he smiled

"Kay!" I said happly.

I went to tell my mom that Aiden might be coming over. My mom told me to go to the store and get hamburger meat, hot dogs, and other stuff for cook-outs. I got in my black car (one of those foreign cars that aren't even on the market yet) and drove to the store. I may only be fifteen, but I got my licence about 2 months ago because I wanted to drive my self to school. So I begged for about two weeks and eventually my mom caved. Also I will be turning 16 on November 7th so theres that too.

So my first stop is some fancy deli I can't even pronounce. My mom loves the type of meat that is preseasoned so I got steaks and hamburger meat there. Then I just decided to go to Wal-Mart for hotdogs, mustard, pickles, and every other cook-out topping. My mom loves everybody to be happy so she or I get everything you could think of for toppings.

When I got home I put every thing away and headed over to Aiden's house. When I got over there I was about to knock on the door when I heard yelling.

"No Aiden, I won't allow this!" shouted a deep voice that I suspected was his father.

"I have to, Saya will find out sooner or later,"I heard, who I supposed, was Aiden.

"Then let it be later!" said the deep voiced man.

"I have...she'll...mad at me." they must have moved away but I could tell it was Aiden.

"At the cook...you... not to...her...you're a vampire."said the deep voiced man so low I could hardly hear.

Wait did he just say, vampire? I stiffiled a gasp. I turned and ran home.

My best friend is a vampire? He should have told me, although it dosn't make a good first impression to say 'Hi i'm Aiden Loveless and i'm a vampire.' But still he could have told me like two weeks ago. Sure I would have flipped but I would have stayed friends with him. But how would I then have acted around him?

I must have heard wrong, yeah that's it. I heard it wrong. I don't know what to do if I heard right. I mean this isn't something I could go to my mom about or my dad for that matter. I have to suddly ask him, like giving hints. Ok who am I kiding i'm gonna end up blurting 'Aiden are you a vampire? I over heard you and your dad fighting about weather to tell me or not' Ohmygosh I don't know what to do!


	4. The Truth Hurts

_**The Truth Hurts**_

Okay it's the day of the cook-out. Ohhh! Im so scared! Alright, so last night I thought of some ways to see if Aiden really is a vampire.

Number one: vampires can't eat, right? So if he eats he isn't a vampire.

Number two: vampires can touch sliver, or is that werewolves? Well if he dosn't eat I will ask him to help me put on my sliver bracelet.

Number three: I have never seen Aiden blush or get a sun burn. So if I get him to blush or get him to stay out in the sun long enough to get his skin pinkish then he is human if he stays the same then...My bestfriend is a vampire!

Well Mom is getting Dad to get the music set out of the basement, and i'm geting the decorations put up. The cook-out will start in about an hour and I have no idea if Aiden will be coming.

I wonder if Aiden's parents will be comeing too? I mean yeah, his parents are awesome and everything but if Aiden is a vampire wouldn't his parents be too?

Ok, i'm done with decorating and its time for the cook-out. Everyone is here but Aiden. Is he even coming?

"Hey Saya!" Speeking of the devil, it was Aiden and oh good without his parents. That made things alot eaiser.

"Hey Aiden! I'm glad you could make it!" I said putting on my i-don't-know-you-are-a-vampire-or-not-but-I-am-still-gonna-be-your-friend smile.

"Hey Aiden, you wanna get some food?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah sure." not as eager as I was hoping.

So we both got some food. I started eating and he didn't touch his food. I just realized I never saw him eat, ever. Not even at school. 'Ok,' I thought, time for plan B.

I started to mess with my bracelet. It was harder than I though to get it off without him noticing this little motive. Finally I got it off.

"Hey Aiden, can you help me get on my bracelet?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah sure." he said.

He touched my bracelet, he didn't flinch away at the touch of the sliver. Good. Ok time for the tie breaker. Which I still had no idea how to do.

"Hey Aiden, I hear you have a major crush on Jessica in homeroom. And I mean major with a capitol M!" I felt so stupid after saying that.

He didn't blush but he did a really shocked slash emabressed look on his face. "I do not! I-I don't know why you said that?"

Ugh I couldn't hold it in any longer! I had to ask him up front.

"Hey Aiden I need to talk to you, alone." I said, sucking up every last bit of pride I had left.

"Um, okay?" he said questionly.

After we were alone I cut straight to the chase.

"Aiden, I know you're a vampire, and i'm okay with it." I said scared of this reaction.

There was a long awkward silence between us. Finnaly his voice broke the silence.

"Saya, i'm sorry to here that you know my dirty little secret. You know what this means?"

'Oh no what is he going to say"

"I am a vampire. I wanted to tell you a long time ago but my parents wont allow it. They still wont, but you already know that Little Miss Eavesdropper."

"How did you... a vampire thing?" he nodded,"Can't we just play dumb?"

"No vampires can tell when anyone is lieing."

"Can we still be friends?"

"I don't know. We will have to find out."

I watched him stride away. For some reason it hurt me to see him leave. It was a pain deep in my heart. Was, was it possible that I started having feelings for my best friend, the vampire?

I don't know why the truth hurt so bad. I just wanted to fall on the floor and stay there. Forever.I just knew that things were changing. Too fast for me to adapt, And I have no idea how to deal with it if things get complicated... even more than they are now.


	5. A True Friend

A True Friend

I thought today was a normal day, I was dead wrong. I have never been so scared in my entire life, and I have never needed my best friend more than now.

"UGHHH!" I yelled to myself as I fell back on my bed. It has been about a week and I haven't talked to Aiden. He is my best friend...AND A VAMPIRE... wow I am becoming too comfortable with him being a vampire. Well I had no time to mope I had to go to school. Well I went to my classes, which was uncomfortable because I had the same classes as Aiden so, well, yeah.

Okay, another Aiden-less day has went bye. Lovely. So anyway, I was walking home and I saw smoke. SMOKE? It was coming from the direction of my house. I ran. Soon after I froze. There I saw my house burning. The bright orange flames licking at the old wood of my house. Everything slowed. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. Everything was blury. Then it hit me. A stomic wrenching smell. I wanted to puke. It was the smell of burning flesh.

I let out a ear spliting scream.

"NOOO!" I screamed.

I felt something on my sholder. I spun around to see Aiden. Without thinking I threw myself into Aiden's arms. He tenced and then relaxed. He held me there for a minute. I was crying so hard I was having trouble breathing.

" A-Aiden what, what happened?" I said gasping for air.

" I don't know I smelled smoke, I didn't think it was your house then I heard you scream, and then i smelled..." He didn't finish his sentence, but I understood.

" Was it my parents in my house?"

"Yes"

I broke down. My parents were dead. I was alone. Everything was spinning. The last thing I saw Aiden's worried face. I blacked out.

I woke up with blinding lights shining in my eyes. It took my awhile to realize where I was and what happened. A silent tear ran down my face.

"Saya, are you okay?" Said a voice.

"A-Aiden?" I said.

"Yeah," Aiden said.

I shot up and lashed out at Aiden.

"NO! NO I AM NOT OKAY! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! I AM ALONE WITH NOWHERE TO GO!" I yelled at him.

"Saya," He said in a sad voice.

I thought about what I said, and I started feeling bad.

"Aiden, i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you," I said.

"Its okay, you are grieving over the loss of your parents," he said calmly.

"No its not. It wasn't your fault."

"I will find a way to help you."

"Like how?" I said sitting up.

"I GOT IT! You can come and live with me and my parents!" He said with so much hope.

"Haha. I dont know Aiden,"

"Come on Saya. You don't have anywhere to go and you are my best friend. And the only friend that knows my secret,"

"Fine," I knew he would bug me about it untill I said yes.

"Awesome! Haha."

He was back to his regular self. I was glad. I had my best friend back.


End file.
